(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial trees used for holiday decoration, such as Christmas trees that may be folded for storage, and in particular to artificial holiday trees with attached strings of lights that need not be removed when the tree is to be stored.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Small evergreen trees have historically been decorated with strings of electrical lights and other decorative materials as a part of celebrating Christmas and other-holidays including more recently, Halloween and Easter. As a result of urban living, the cost of natural trees, technological advances, and the desire for convenience, there has been an increasing trend toward the use of artificial trees that can be displayed during the season and stored between seasons.
Generally, such trees are formed of several components, such as a trunk and branches, or tree sections, that are attached for display. The tree, which is normally designed to simulate the appearance of a natural tree, is then decorated in the conventional manner by looping one or more strings of decorative lights around the tree and hanging decorations from the artificial branches. Some trees are designed to avoid the necessity of removing the lights from the tree when the tree is disassembled for storage by running connectable electrical cords within the tree sections and permanently attaching the lights to the branches.
Artificial trees have been developed primarily for indoor use, since the artificial materials and the detachable nature of the tree construction will often not withstand the rigors of an outdoor environment, e.g., low temperature and winds, particularly during the Christmas season. The present inventor has previously produced artificial trees for outdoor use by attaching together a plurality of hexagonal wire mesh panels having the shape of right triangles by hingedly connecting the panels at their inner vertical edges so that the panels may be xe2x80x9cfanned outxe2x80x9d when the tree is displayed and folded substantially parallel to each other when the tree is to be stored.
These trees have been found to be quite useful for outdoor use since the panels resist deterioration. Also, when the tree is anchored outdoors, the wind passes through the panels without tending to damage the tree. However, these prior art trees have been found to have two disadvantages. First, lights still must be strung onto the trees when the tree is set up for display, with the lights being removed when the tree is to be stored. Second, the trees do not have the appearance of a natural tree that is most desirable, even when the tree is viewed at night.
An artificial tree for use in holiday decoration, particularly an artificial tree suited for outdoor use, that more closely simulated the appearance of a natural tree, and did not require removal of the string of decorative lights prior to storage on the tree would be welcomed by consumers.
Generally, the artificial tree of the present invention is comprised of a plurality of upright panels with a string of decorative lights attached to the panels in a unique manner so that the tree can be displayed or folded for storage without removal of the lights. The panels each have a vertical inner edge, a horizontal lower edge, and an outer edge extending from the outer end of the lower edge to the top end of the vertical edge. Preferably, the outer edge is straight, resulting in a panel having the shape of a right triangle. However, it is understood that the panel can be tapered inwardly or outwardly to present a different appearance. The of the length of the vertical edge to the length of the horizontal edge is preferably from about 2:1 to 5:1, to give the appearance of a natural tree when the panels are positioned for display of the tree.
The panels are preferably formed of a wire mesh so that air can freely move through the tree without causing the tree to tip over. A preferred form of wire mesh is known as hexagonal wire mesh or hex wire mesh, due to its construction in the form of a plurality of connected wire with hexagonal openings. Mesh of this construction is also known as xe2x80x9cchicken wire.xe2x80x9d However, except for the smallest tree constructions, the wire mesh of the present invention will be of a heavier gauge than conventional chicken wire in order to provide a stiffness and structural integrity to the tree. For example, the wire used to form the mesh may be from about 11# to 25# gauge, it being appreciated that the smaller gauge number designates a thicker wire. Also, for weather resistances well as appearance, the wire mesh is coated with a powder or plastic, e.g., PVC, coating. Galvanized wire may also be used. This wire may be in any desired color, such as green to simulate a natural tree, or other colors such as black, yellow or white for holidays such as Halloween or Easter. The panels are hingedly secured together at their inner vertical edges so that the panels can be opened to the display position or folded for storage. For example, rings can be clamped around the inner edges to join the panels together. The panels include a first panel, a second panel and a plurality of panels located intermediate the first and second panels. When the tree is opened for display, the first and second panels are releasibly joined to each other to hold the tree in the display position. For example, ties may be wrapped around the adjacent outer edges of the first and second panels. The panels are preferably hinged so that the panels are substantially parallel to each other when the tree is in the folded position. The panels may be tied together in the folded positions, if desired.
When the tree is in the displayed position, and the first and second panels are attached to each other, the intermediate panels are spaced equidistantly between the first and second panels. In accordance with the present invention, the tree includes an odd number of panels, e.g., 5,7,9,11 or 13 panels, including the first and second panels and the intermediate panels. When the first and second panels are joined against each other, they appear to be a single panel. Thus, by using an odd number of panels, it is possible to create a tree having a symmetrical appearance, greatly improving the natural appearance of the tree.
The artificial tree of the invention includes a string of decorative lights that are attached in a unique manner to the outer edges of the panels. The light string may be, for example, a conventional string of decorative lights formed of an electrical cord with a plug at one end and a plurality of decorative lights attached along the length of the cord. Different conventional decorative lights may be used, whether larger lights or smaller LED type lights. The length of the string and the number of lights will vary depending on the height and diameter of the tree, i.e., the lengths of the vertical and horizontal edges of the panels. For example, a tree that is four feet in height may have about 500 small LED lights, while a larger six foot tree may have 800 small LED lights. Individual light strings may be connected end-to-end to form a single string, or multiple strings may be used separately and connected to an extension cord.
The lights are strung onto the tree so that the tree can be opened or folded without removal of the lights. This is achieved by first attaching the light string near the lower end of the first panel outer edge, and then extending the string in a first loop from the first panel substantially horizontally around the intermediate panels to the second panel. The string is then attached to the second panel and extended up a part of the outer edge of the second panel to a level above the first loop. The string is then extended in a second or reversed loop substantially horizontally back around the outer edges of the intermediate panels to the first panel.
This procedure is repeated until there are a plurality of spaced loops extending from adjacent the bottom of the tree to adjacent the top of the tree. For instance, if an additional loop is desired, the string, once it is returned to the first panel, then along the outer edge of said first panel, and then back around the outer edges of said intermediate panels to the outer edge of the second panel, thereby forming at least three spaced loops of the light string around the outer periphery of the panels.
When the panels are formed of the preferred wire mesh, spaced wires or points may extend outwardly from the outer edge of each panel. These wires may be wrapped or looped around the light string to hold the light string onto the panel. In addition, by securing the string to the panels, the panels will be positioned equidistantly by the pull of the string when the tree is opened to its display position.
When the holiday season ends, the user simply detaches the first and second panels and folds the panels together in a parallel configuration. Thus, a displayed tree that is, for example, six feet high and five feet in diameter, can be stored in an area of only a few inches in thickness. Importantly, the light string remains attached when the tree panels are folded, thereby eliminating the need to again string the lights onto the tree when the tree is again displayed.